


Sign of faith

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Переплетенные цепочки, тихий звон бьющихся друг об друга звеньев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign of faith

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканон, грязные и беззастенчивые аллюзии. Спешиал фор Эвил.

Они сидят на разобранной постели, так и не включив свет, упершись лбами, и переговариваются хриплым шепотом.  
За окнами тихо бормочет ставшая уже привычной Прага, и Моран как-то автоматически ловит себя на мысли о том, что через несколько часов начнет светать и улица, на которую выходят распахнутые сейчас окна, наполнится голосами и жизнью. Но сейчас, в четверть пятого утра, улица молчит, только чуть слышно звякает дверь булочной в начале улицы, и слышен едва заметный гул. Голос города.  
Их цепочки раскачиваются, как маятники, переплетаются, срастаясь в пелене сигаретного дыма, и тихо звенят, сталкиваясь звеньями. У Джима на шее - тот самый девяти миллиметровый, рассекший Морану висок и положивший начало всему этому: годам постоянной игры с миром, сосуществованию, замкнутому циклу игр на проверку контроля и доверия, и чертовой взаимонеобходимости. Патрон всегда холодный, и Джим едва заметно вздрагивает каждый раз, когда Себастьян втягивает его в рот, прежде чем начать вылизывать его соски.  
Традиции и ритуалы их собственной, ни на чью не похожей религии.  
У Себаcтьяна цепочка чуть длиннее, чтобы не цеплялась за жетоны, и патрон совсем другой. Тот самый, винтовочный, который он вогнал в ствол, ожидая от Джима сигнала там, на крыше. Тот самый патрон, который он так и не выпустил. Моран плохо помнит о чем он думал после того, как увидел в перекрестие прицела всплеск крови из головы Джима. Но кажется это было что-то о том, что если Джим выживет - нет, не так - когда Джим придет в себя, он здорово распсихуется, потому что до этого дня снайпер еще никогда не саботировал операцию так откровенно.  
Себастьян проводит пальцами по уже практически сошедшему шраму на щеке Джима и тянется, целует его, прислушиваясь к тихому звону стали между ними, и как-то отстранено думает, что лучшего аналога креста для их религии просто не найти.


End file.
